


The Sweet Magnolia Siblings

by PrincessMoody00



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Confident Alec Lightwood, Firefighter Magnus Bane, Jerk Alec Lightwood, M/M, Single Dad Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMoody00/pseuds/PrincessMoody00
Summary: Alec Lightwood had a decent life in New York he was Happy with his mom Maryse and his Dad Luke, that was until Robert Lightwood his Birth father that he never met a day in his life died and included him in his will and left him some type of inheritance.Magnus Bane loves his life in Magnolia North Carolina he has three wonderful children, he has a Job that he loves, and has a great community, what could be better?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood & Robert Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Dying, That’s what Alec Lightwood felt like in the outskirts of Magnolia,North Carolina. 

As Alec Lightwood stepped out of his rental car he couldn’t help but admire the landscape that surrounded the small gas station outside of Magnolia, Thick forest trees were bordered against the concrete parking lot, and in the distance there was a bright blue water tower looming in the distance with white block like letters spelling out Magnolia. Alec just growled towards the direction of the town knowing that his past has been waiting for him even though he never heard of Magnolia until a few weeks ago. 

For 25 years Alec has accepted the fact that his mother’s now husband Luke would be his father figure because his mother has always told him that one summer she met his father had a wild one night stand and left and a few weeks after coming home she found out she was pregnant with him. Well it couldn’t be that random because Robert Lightwood, his supposed father, knew enough about him to include him in his will and leave him some type of inheritance after he passed away. Maybe, Alec thought the Hot weather wasn’t to blame for the very prickly feeling under his skin, No, Maybe it has something to do with the bitterness that had to do with leaving New York for some small town just to read what his absent father left him. 

Alec just shook his head and shoved the gas nozzle into his Lexus sedan rental car and headed into the convenience store. The inside smelt like Hot Dogs, Pretzels, and Nacho cheese but thankfully it had air conditioning so it was super cool inside. When he reached the back wall refrigerators that held soda’s, tea’s and water bottles, he noticed the back of an averaged sized height of a man standing there with a Mountain Dew soda underneath his shirt, Alec smirked before walking over, 

“ I thought people drank soda? To be fair though It is really hot outside.” Alec said, moving around the man to get a water bottle. 

The man just rolled his eyes and looked up to send a glare towards Alec, Alec stopped breathing for a moment the man in front of him was gorgeous he had Black silky looking hair up in a mohawk, he had these mesmerizing Golden Brown eyes, and he had such bright pink kissable lush lips, and to top it all off he was wearing a fitted Navy Blue shirt that had a fire station number on the left corner on top of a pocket and simple Blue jeans and converse. Alec has always loved a man in some type of uniform. The man then looked at the bag of beef jerky Alec was holding in his free hand, 

“ Those who live in meat-stick houses shouldn’t throw stones.” Mystery man retorted. Alec just laughed before moving close enough to pin the man against the glass door, 

“ Oh Baby Boy, If you wanted to see my ‘Meat-stick’ All you had to do was ask.” Alec winked. 

The guy blushed for a moment before smiling up towards Alec before kneeling Alec right where the sun don’t shine, Alec groaned before leaning over in pain, Mystery man bent down towards Alec’s ear, 

“ Look here city boy, you might be attractive but I am not interested in some good ol’ man who thinks he is the best thing to happen since sliced bread. “ the man said whispering in Alec’s ear before bending down next to Alec and picking up his drink and snacks and walking away to the cash register. 

After grabbing a bag of Peanut M&M’s and paying the teenage girl for his snacks and gas for his car, Alec headed back into the blazing North Carolina heat. When he got outside he noticed Mystery man was still here and he was about to get inside of an old Red pickup truck, Alec walked towards him hoping to apologize and get a date at the same time, 

“Hey, look I’m sorry about that bad Meat-stick joke earlier, look how about I make it up to you hmmmm, I have to visit this crappy Magnolia town then maybe we could grab dinner or something, what do you say.” Alec said in front of the man. 

The man stopped trying to get inside his truck stepped down and turned towards Alec,

“First of all I’m on shift, and Second of all I wouldn’t go on a date with you City Boy even if my life depended on it, and Third and most importantly Magnolia is where I live and it is a great community. God Thank you for reminding me that City guys are just not worth the hassle.” With that the man got in his truck and drove away. 

Alec noticed that the man had a very nice smooth sounding country accent that just made him want to….. Nevermind. Taking the nozzle out of his gas tank and putting it back, Alec sat in the driver’s seat and cursed not only did he look all sweaty and a mess but he was running late with his meeting to discuss Robert’s Will. Turning out of the Gas Station and following the voice directions of his GPS, Alec’s stomach was admittedly in knots. Even though he did research on Robert Lightwood, only to find out that he was only commercially successful and was critically eviscerated. 

Alec hated to admit it but entering the town it was beautiful, Alec just admired everything that he saw, he saw restaurants and a bakery, he saw the beautiful white chapel, he saw boutiques and a bunch of other buildings. Alec took a deep breath as he parked in front of an old brick building with a golden plaque saying in bold print 

‘Catarina Loss Attorney at Law’ 

Taking a long sip of the ice cold water Alec stepped out of his car locked it and walked up the steps to his new reality. Entering the office he’s met with an older lady with a puff of white hair glasses on the bottom of her nose and wearing a floral dress with a white cardigan, 

“ Alec Lightwood here to see Mrs.Loss Please.” Alec said confidently

“ What did you say dear?” the lady asked 

“Alec Lightwood I’m here to meet with Mrs. Loss” Alec said a bit louder. 

“You want some candy?” the receptionist asked as she handed out a jar filled to the brim with candy. 

Alec shook his head no, 

“I’m here to have a meeting with Mrs.Loss.” Alec almost shouted. 

The lady rolled her eyes, 

“ You don’t have to shout son she’s just behind those glass doors, if you wanted to meet her why didn’t you just say so.” with that the old lady returned to her work. 

Alec just rolled his eyes and walked down to the hallway to the doors, after knocking and being told to come in, Alec is met with three people, One is a woman who looks to be in her early thirties with Long straight Black hair and brown eyes and wearing a white shirt with a black blazer, and black jeans. Then there is another woman with long black hair in a half up half down hairstyle with bright red lipstick and wearing a skintight red dress with matching shoes, and there was a man he had Heterochromia iridum one a bright Blue and the either a Hazel, he was wearing ripped black jeans with a white shirt and he was practically covered in tattoos. 

“Mister Lightwood thank you so much for coming down here on such short notice, my name is Catarina Loss, but my friends call me Cat. Please take a seat let’s begin.” the woman who seemed she was in her early thirties said. 

Alec was nervous he has never ever been called to the principal’s office before, yet in this moment he’s positive this is what it feels like. As Cat spoke she admits she was friends with Robert and of course his attorney so she was named the executor of the will and would shepherd the estate through probate. She talked about Robert’s accomplishments, the mistakes and regrets he was holding back, yet he had the hope that his two boys and only daughter would come together and preserve his legacy. 

Wait. 

Two sons.

One Daughter. 

Three children. 

Oh Shit. 

These people were his siblings…..

What.

The.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2. Magnolia

“ Wait, I got his Art gallery” Alec asks shocked, he just thought he was going to get something small like a watch or Hell a letter explaining how he found out about Alec in the first place. 

“ No” he heard his sister mumble upset. 

Cat just nodded sympathetically towards Alec’s sister before turning her head towards Alec, 

“ Now unfortunately the Art gallery comes with commercial buildings and that alone comes with a tremendous amount of debt attached, Brandy Banks over at the bank will discuss the money aspect of this, but with my honest opinion the best way to describe this situation is ‘mortgaged to the hilt.’ Cat admitted honestly. 

Then the blonde scoffed and rolled his eyes, “ How about the phrase ‘he screwed us?”

‘Jace’ the young girl warned. 

Huh, so I have a younger brother named Jace who would’ve thought. Jace jumped up from his chair and walked over to the floor to ceiling window behind Cat’s desk,

“Did you know about this Isabelle? Did you know about me being your Brother.? Did you know about him?” Jace said pointing a finger towards me after finishing his rant. 

Isabelle just rolled her eyes at Jace’s antics before sending him a glare.

“ Of course not you idiot! If I knew, don't you think I would’ve told you and or tried to find him, Robert never spoke about either of you.” Isabelle snapped. 

Jace scoffed, 

“Yeah right Izzy! You were Robert’s Pride and Joy, you were his little Princess,staying by his side when your mother finally decided what a piece of shit Robert was and left, Staying by his side when he finally decided to kick the bucket, and you’re telling me this whole time he never mentioned two sons .” Jace retorted. 

Isabelle looked down at the ground, 

“He didn’t tell me Jace,” Isabelle whispered. 

“Look I know this seems like quite a shock,” Cat started saying 

“I don’t want his house, all I want is the beach property” Jace interrupted his arms across his chest. 

Cat rolled her eyes, 

“Sorry Jace, Robert’s Will clearly states that you must inherit the Lightwood mansion, Meanwhile, Isabelle gets the Ranch, and Alec receives the Art gallery and the other commercial spaces downtown.” Cat retorts matter of factly 

“ Bullshit! She does, `

`You know I don’t have to listen to any of this Robert didn’t care about me while he was breathing so why should I give a Damn now that he is dead.” Jace snapped before storming out and slamming the door. 

Isabelle sighed before standing up and looked towards Alec, 

“ I’m gonna go talk to Jace and then I have an appointment I really can’t be late for but I’ll meet you at the gallery at one and we can talk about the future of the gallery, I’m sure Cat can give you directions to downtown.” Isabelle spoke gently before exiting the room. 

Cat looked at me sympathy in her eyes,

“ Whenever you get settled we can talk more in detail about the assets and debts Robert left behind, but in total honesty Robert owed a lot of people money.”

This was a lot to take in, a man Alec didn’t know not only left him debt but also a brother and sister who seem to get along like cats and dogs. And instead of going back to New York to his amazing apartment he has to stay here in Magnolia for God knows how long. 

“ Wait I thought this was only going to take a day, Cat how long am I supposed to stay here?” Alec asked. 

Cat shrugged her shoulders, 

“Robert sure as Hell didn’t like making things easy on people, so your time in Magnolia all depends on how long it will take to sort this situation out.”

Then Cat smiled, 

“Welcome to Magnolia, Alec.” 

After finding out Alec just had to walk a block towards the downtown he just sat in his car and ate the rest of his M&M’s and just sat there thinking about the entire situation, he went from being happy with just his mom and Luke to now he has a brother Jace and sister Isabelle, all because of the random one night stand his mom had during her Wild Child phase. Dialing his mom’s number, 

“Oh Mijo! I’ve been waiting for you to call for age’s. Are you okay?” Maryse spoke worriedly through the phone. 

Alec chuckled, 

“I’m fine Ma, I’m fine, It’s just.. It’s just I have to stay here a little bit longer than we planned.” Alec admitted. 

“What! What do you mean you have to stay longer, what about work?” Maryse asked, confused. 

Alec sighed before answering, 

“Apparently Father dearest decided that he wanted to leave me something quite large in his Will, he left me with his Art gallery and a huge amount of debt, and to top it all off I have not one but Two siblings, a Brother and a Sister.” 

Maryse gasped before staying silent for a few moments. Maryse knew she shouldn’t be shocked at this revelation Robert was known to pick up more than a few women back in the day, but to get three different women pregnant, that, that is something else. 

“Well your right, that is something that is going to take time, yet you still haven’t answered my question about how you are doing.” Maryse prodded gently. 

Alec just sighed, He didn’t even know how he felt right this moment everything was happening so fast. Maryse never mentioned Robert when Alec was a kid she just always distracted him when he brought it up, then she met and fell in love with Luke, who was an amazing father figure to Alec, he went to his archery tournaments, he would always go to Career day at school, was there to comfort him when he realised he liked boys instead of girls. And while Luke was amazing Alec just wanted to meet his real father just to understand why he never tried to contact or get to know him growing up. And instead of meeting his Father he just gets two siblings and debt. 

“I don’t know Mama, everything is happening so fast I just don’t know what to do.” Alec admitted softly looking outside his car window. 

Maryse didn’t know what to say to her son at the moment, what could she. 

After talking for a few more minutes and promising to call his mother again soon, Alec stepped out of his car and headed towards downtown Magnolia. Entering the Art Gallery Alec truly didn’t know what to expect, the inside was clean and bright with wide-plank flooring and floor to ceiling windows looking out to Magnolia’s main street. The room smelt like Cinnamon and Vanilla, the walls were painted Grey with a simple White Craftsman trim around the arched doorways. Some soft music was playing from the speakers in the ceilings. 

Walking towards one of the paintings hanging in the far left corner of the room, Alec just stared, it looked like a beach although the brush strokes made it look like something you would never imagine, and you could see two figures, a father and a young boy holding hands and gazing out towards the ocean. When Alec was researching as much as he could about Robert he found that he used to be the real go to when it came to art but by the end of his career a lot of people thought he lost his spark, lost his purpose. Alec saw that one art critic said that Robert’s Art was a cheap knockoff version of Norman Rockwell, Thomas Kinkade and Barney. He also said that you could find better art at your local Wal-Mart. 

But the more Alec stared into this painting the more he pictured it could have been him and Robert, when he was growing up. 

“You know a lot of people get that same look on their face when they see his work, you know that dismissive curl on their mouth, that look of pure disdain in their eyes.”Isabelle spoke. 

Alec spun around to see his sister standing by the front door her arms and legs crossed her lips curved in a small smile she walked to stand next to Alec she took a deep breath before saying,

“ Our Father… he hasn’t done his best work in years, I think it’s because my mom left but then…. He just got really sick, but if you want I could show you some of his older pieces the ones that made him so famous here in town.” 

Alec scoffed, 

“Robert Lightwood is not my father, he was just a sperm donor.” Alec snapped looking at Isabelle. 

Isabelle rolled her eyes at Alec and put her hands on her hips, 

“ Then why are you here, if he’s not your father, why come to Magnolia, why not just ignore Cat and stay the hell in New York?. Look I get it you're pissed off at the world especially Robert, Hell so am I, but like it or not Jace and I are part of your family now. So you can either stay or just leave.” Isabelle retorted. 

What do I do Now. Do I Stay or Do I Go.


	3. Chapter 3

I’m giving this story up. 

If you would like to continue this, you may you have my consent.


End file.
